


Roll Call

by ChissBountyHunter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slightly Underage, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChissBountyHunter/pseuds/ChissBountyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shepard completely distracts himself during class with thoughts of sexin’ up his hot-ass Geometry teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dark's drawing:  
> http://darkisthenight.tumblr.com/post/26746358137/5-education-professor-alenko-lol-can-you
> 
> Also: Shepard is 17 in this story. Since that's technically underage, I put that warning up just in case!

It was now clear to Shepard that he was failing math for a reason.

He always tried to pay attention-- well, at least when Joker wasn’t busy flicking paper bits at him or Garrus wasn’t cracking a joke or two in the background. 

Okay, he never payed attention. 

But it was even worse due to the presence of his attractive, sexy, smoking hot...

Ahem. His geometry teacher, Mr. Alenko.

Sure, call it cliche, getting a crush on a teacher. But you’d feel the same way if you could only understand how temptingly beautiful this man was. Every small pause, that little hitch in his breath before he’d move on to a new topic. That... small look he'd give you as you enter the room. The way the corner of his mouth curled slightly when someone got the answer right. The man could make math sexy if he wanted to, and he did on a regular basis.

Shepard knew he was in over his head, getting a crush on not only an older man, but his teacher. Still, he couldn’t help it. He’d reason to himself that the age difference really wasn’t so bad; he was 17 and Mr. Alenko was only 23. Well... it’s not like anything would happen anyway, so he preferred to push the worry away in favor of his fantasies.

Oh yes, his fantasies. He had a million of them. His favorite one involved flipping the fire alarm on the way to class, distracting the whole school as they worked on evacuating. Quickly but quietly he’d yank Mr. Alenko into the supply closet, drop to his knees, and literally blow his mind away.

One hand would play with his teacher’s balls, rolling them around with nimble fingertips. The other would work up and down his shaft, squeezing rhythmically in all the right places. He imagined Mr. Alenko to have a really big one, of course. Well, big enough he might have trouble fitting it all in his mouth. John would gag a little trying to take it in all the way, but he’d love the choked moan that would spill from his teacher’s mouth in response. Soft lips would wrap around the crown of his cock so teasingly as his tongue flicked across the sensitive head.

Of course, Mr. Alenko would try to warn him that this wasn’t good. That they couldn’t get caught. That they’d get in so much trouble. But it would only serve to turn John on more. He’d keep going until his teacher came nice and hard. He’d never actually sucked a cock before, so it would be difficult to swallow, but god knows he wanted to try. Especially on Mr. Alenko.

Another fantasy involved homework; he’d answer all his homework questions wrong on purpose and hand it in last. Mr. Alenko’s eyes would pass over the paper curiously, looking back up at Shepard through the rims of his sexy glasses.

“Really, Shepard? You’re telling me that all the angles add up to sixty-nine degrees?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And that every other question’s answer is sixty-nine?...”

“Yes, Mr. Alenko, sir.” And the way John would stare with those intense blue eyes of his would set something off in his teacher.

Then he’d tell him with that velvety voice that he’d want to see John after class.

Maybe his teacher would end up having to ‘tutor’ John because of his terrible grades. Handing him a marker, Mr. Alenko would direct him to complete the equations written on the white board. He’d teasingly run his hands up and down Shepard’s body, telling him not to stop; that if he did, or if he got the answer wrong, he’d give him a hell of a spanking.

Oh yes. Mr. Alenko was much more forward this time around. He would pull John’s pants down around his ankles, warning him that he’d better not drop the marker just as his tongue swiped up his left cheek. John would shake and moan, trying to concentrate on math equations while his teacher rimmed him for the very first time.

Of course, he would fail miserably. A loud 'clack' as the marker hit the floor and John's teacher would respond with a 'tsk tsk' of his own.

Picking it up, Mr. Alenko would swipe his tongue over the end, making sure to get it nice and wet.

"I told you not to drop the marker," he warned, chocolate eyes burning into John's as the object pushed teasingly against his hole.

But now, he was thinking about Mr. Alenko’s desk. It was so... clean. So organized. So completely opposite of John’s bedroom. It would be so easy to just push a few things out of the way and have Mr. Alenko bend him over across the top. The desk looked like just the right height for it. He’d moan and squirm as his teacher’d rub his thick, hard cock against his ass and--

“Shepard?”

John felt a piece of paper collide with the side of his head as Garrus stifled a laugh, high fiving Joker behind him, who cradled his hand afterward in pain.

“Yeah?”

“See me after class.”

“...yes, sir.”

A feral grin stretched across John’s face as Mr. Alenko went back to grading papers with a neutral expression, having no idea what just went through his student’s mind.

If only he did.


	2. Assignment 2

Shepard wasn’t aware until now that he had an ass fetish.

Or was it just that he couldn’t stop thinking about Mr. Alenko’s?

Regardless, he had a really nice one. Thick, round, but not really fat; kind of... well, “bubble butt” might be the right description. Looked like it would fit real nice in the palm of John’s hands.

“This test will be graded on a curve, but that doesn’t mean I expect you guys to not study and do well,” Mr. Alenko said with that trademark smile lingering on the corner of his mouth.

That was the last kind of curve Shepard was thinking about right now...

“So maybe we should go over the material one more time. To refresh your guys’ memory,” he said before turning around to face the board. “Liara,” he paused, marker at the ready. “These three triangles are identical. If angle X of triangle A is thirty-six degrees and angle Y triangle B is eighty-eight, what is the degree of angle Z of triangle C?”

“Fifty-six,” she smiled confidently.

“Correct,” he said, filling in the rest of the blanks. “Of course you all know that all three angles in a triangle will always add up to--” he tapped the marker a little too hard against the whiteboard, causing it to fly out of his hand and onto the floor.

“Oh,” he uttered, looking a little sheepish.

‘I told you not to drop the marker,’ Shepard’s mind whispered to itself as his imagination kicked into overdrive, imagining the marker pressing against him once more. He barely held himself back from groaning.

And then his teacher bent down to pick it up, presenting everyone with a lovely view of his glorious round ass.

God damn.

“Mr. Alenko,” John said a little too quickly as his teacher came back upright. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure,” his teacher replied, not giving it a second thought as John darted out the door.

\----

John slammed the stall door a little too hard, fumbling at the lock with fingers that didn’t seem to want to work with him. The scene replayed over and over again in his mind; the way his teacher’s pants stretched to accommodate for the loss of extra room. The way he moaned ever so lightly on the way back up. How god damn innocent he was to all of John’s terribly dirty thoughts.

Pants now around his ankles, John wasted no time in fisting his hand around his shaft, pumping up and down. He tried not to moan in case someone else was in here with him; he couldn’t have been bothered to even check before hand. A little grunt escaped him as he lingered shallow thrusts over the sensitive head of his cock.

His mind ran over all the scenarios he’d previously had in his head about his Mr. Alenko; the supply closet, the after-school tutoring, the desk... John imagined his teacher’s hands were on him instead of his own, as he cycled through. What was he like as a lover? Would he be tender and romantic, tending to all of John’s needs before his own? Or would he be fast, rough, teasing and torturing him all the way to a hard, explosive orgasm?

Shepard had never had sex before. But he watched enough porn to know how it worked.

One hand cupped his balls as he felt them begin to tighten, fingers rolling around the sensitive skin. He knew one thing for sure; his teacher’s hands were nice and big. Surely they’d feel amazing.

Of course they would. It was Mr. Alenko, after all.

Oh, the way his body jerked uncontrollably as he pressed two fingers against the sensitive skin behind his scrotum--

And before he knew it, John was coming, jets of cum flying into the toilet below. He rode out the small shockwaves, hand slowing down with every spasm he felt rack his body. Tissue paper already in one hand, he covered the tip and sighed, cleaning himself slowly, imagining how his lover would be doing it.

"Ah, Alenko..." he said, louder than nessecary. Hopefully no one heard, but... even that was the last part of his worries. "You'd be gentle. Yeah, you'd be gentle as fuck," he groaned, gently discarding the last of his evidence down the toilet drain. 

He let himself rest against the door now, cold metal pressing against his sweaty back. 

It felt...  
... delicious.


End file.
